World of Super Adventure/Herculoids
The Herculoids is set on the planet Amzot/Quasar, where a family fights invading aliens with the help of large creatures called the Herculoids. The Cast The Humanoids The three humanoid characters were the only ones who could communicate in English. *'Zandor' - The protector of Amzot/Quasar. Leader of The Herculoids. *'Tara' - Zandor's wife. *'Dorno' - Son of Zandor and Tara. Despite being their son, he still refers to them by their first names, rather than "Mother" and "Father." However this changed in the 80's revival of the series. The Herculoids The five creature characters of The Herculoids are: *'Zok' - A flying space dragon. He can emit laser beams from his eyes and tail. His eyes also produce a "nega-beam" that can neutralize certain energy attacks. Zok can survive in space unaided, is capable of interstellar travel, and can breathe fire. *'Igoo' - A rock ape. An extremely large and powerful simian, he has extremely dense rock-like skin and is nearly invulnerable to harm. In one episode, Igoo wades through a pond of molten lava. Igoo has a kind and gentle temperament as well as a great fondness and devotion for Tara, and would do anything for her. *'Tundro' - A ten-legged, four-horned rhino/triceratops hybrid. He can shoot explosive energy rocks from his cannon-horn (Zandor, Tara, and Dorno also occasionally shoot similar rocks with slingshots). His natural armor-plating is exceptionally strong, similar to Igoo's rock skin. His legs have the ability to extend to a remarkable length, somewhat like stilts. He can also spin his head at blinding speed, allowing him to drill through solid rock, and has the ability to make magnificent leaps. *'Gloop and Gleep' - Two protoplasmic creatures. They are able to absorb and deflect energy blasts and laser beams, often placing themselves between attackers and other Herculoids to act as shields. They can also form shapes including, but not limited to: cushions, trampolines or parachutes to break falls; stretching themselves between tree limbs or rocks to act as slingshots; encircling an attacker's limbs to restrain them, or the entire body to squeeze and render them unconscious. Gloop is the larger of the two. The Threats Amatons The sinister race of Amatons travel space and the sundry dimensions in their flying disk ships seeking to gain dominion over others by use of weird technologies. The favored strategy Amatons use to accomplish their unfathomable goals is to enslave powerful monsters and then use these thralls to battle all those who oppose them. All Amaton flying disks have a stun turret protruding form the underside of their vessel. This turret projects an energy ray that immobilize any creature that fails a save vs Stun Attack. When a creature is immobilized, the Amatons disembark form their flying disk ship on personal flaying sleds to apply a control collar to their intended thrall. These collars appear as large rings of glowing energy and takes two Amatons on their flying sled to carry and hasten on the necks of their victims. Once applied to an immobilized creature, the collar compels unwavering obedience from the creature at the direction of the Amaton leader, who than works his malignant will by means of a strange apparatus within the disk ship. Amaton disk ships take 400 hit points of damage before being destroyed, the stun turret 100 hit points (a disk ship will have one spare turret to replace a destroyed one), and the flying sleds 50 hit points each. Amatons will usually be armed with blast rifles that spew energy for 2d8 hit points of damage. The race of Amatons appear to be spindly humanoids encased in outlandish orange armor, the head being a flat oval with odd protrusions projecting here and there. Mutations: none Links *Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Herculoids Write-ups (stats are based on this page) Category:Settings Category:Cartoon Category:Monsters